The Perfect Soldier Perfected?
by KatsyKat
Summary: “Do you have so little faith in your Relena Peacecraft, that you would forgo your life to wait until the day she failed?”
1. Change with the times?

The Perfect Soldier... Perfected?

by KatsyKat

* * *

Heero listened as the voice in his earpiece confirmed that Relena had five minutes left in her speech. His simple reply, "Roger that." was his only acknowledgment as he raised his sunglass-covered eyes to study the Vice-Foreign Minister and her surroundings.

She stood alone on a large stage in front of a rather small-looking podium. A few hundred spectators watched her as she gazed across the crowd in her customary manner, somehow making each person feel as if she was staring directly at them. Her face bore her trademark determined expression to match the severity she was trying to convey in her speech. Her hair was down and her clothes were business casual, in lieu of her uniform, which Heero understood meant that she was trying to be more personable to the crowd.

A loud roar of applause met the end of Relena's speech and she smiled accordingly. Taking a final sip from the glass of water on her podium she graciously bobbed her head and took her leave. Seeming unaware of the unrelenting applause that continued to ring throughout the auditorium long after her speech was finished, she turned to walk towards Heero, who was waiting, just off-stage, in the wings. Heero scanned the crowd for the last of countless times and, deciding there was no threat, allowed the Vice-Foreign Minister to make the trip alone.

Years ago, he had made the mistake of rushing out after her speech and escorting her off of the stage. She had politely, but pointedly, explained to Heero that not only was she quite capable of walking across the stage, but it made the wrong impression to be escorted so short a distance. After a rather intense 45 minute lecture (taking the entire span of their shuttle ride) Heero had grudgingly conceded her point.

As soon as Relena stepped into the cooling shadows off-stage she allowed her shoulders to sag slightly. Sky-blue eyes met cobalt as she gave Heero a tired smile. He nodded at her, wondering again at the strange feeling as if he'd just forgotten something that passed over him whenever she was near. Knowing that was as much of a response as she would get from the stoic man; Relena walked past Heero as he took up his customary position just behind her.

As they reached the exit, three more men in black suits with identical sunglass and earpieces joined them. They surrounded Relena as they pushed through the squabbling press on to their next destination.

Heero knew that Relena thought the reason he had taken the job she offered him after the war was because he wanted to protect her and, through her, protect the peace that he had fought so hard to achieve. That may be true, but as much as he hated to admit, it wasn't his primary objective.

If he were truthful with himself, Heero knew that he much preferred piloting a mobile suit and sabotaging OZ bases. He, and maybe he alone, understood Wufei's need the join MarieMai's army to search for the true meaning of peace to those born and raised to be soldiers in combat. He and Wufei were alike in that aspect. Neither had anyone, anything, to live for in this peaceful era.

However, Wufei had found his purpose, and so Heero struggled to find his. After all, during the war, protecting Relena had been first an annoyance, then a mission and now… Why shouldn't it be the same now?

Three years had passed since MarieMai had inflicted her terror upon the world. Three years, he had protected Relena and tried to live in a world without war. Others around him had found happiness. For example, it was common knowledge that Zechs and Noin had run off to Mars. Wufei seemed content working as a Peventor along with his partner Sally Poe. And although nothing was confirmed by either party, the general consensus was put best by Duo, "Once that China Man pulls his head out of his ass enough to see that she's the best he'll ever get – it'll only be a matter of time."

Quatre and Trowa had publicly announced their love and engagement only a few short months ago. Homosexuality was certainly more accepted these days than before the colonies were built, however, there was still a literal media circus around the Winner estate for the first few days; most focusing on the fact that the handsome heir to the Winner fortune was no longer a bachelor to be claimed.

And last, but certainly not least, Duo lived on L2. To Heero's knowledge, he was the only one who really took the time to visit the others. He had always seemed carefree to Heero, even in their darkest times during the war, and was no less now. He was managing a salvage yard with Hilde. Heero sometimes wondered, but would never ask, why Duo didn't put a ring on that girl's finger.

Despite the happiness surrounding him, Heero just couldn't let himself forget about the implications of the past war and possibilities of a future reoccurrence. As much as he tried not to, he was always preparing himself to do battle. Last month he sat down at his laptop to research the specs for a new hall that Relena would be giving a speech and found himself digitally customizing his side arm in such a way that would allow him to reload four/tenths of a second faster. When he went to the gym to work out, he found himself studying a new form of hand-to-hand combat.

The foreboding was at it's worst when he was around Relena. He knew that she had feelings for him. They were as plain as day to anyone. Over the years she had become more professional about it, but the feelings were still there. He could tell. He tried to convince himself that he was being given a great honor, being the object of her affections, but something wouldn't allow him to accept them.

Heero slid into the limousine next to Relena, watching as she dozed off to catch a nap in between speeches. She really was a beautiful person, inside and out. He truly did admire and respect her. He wondered, not for the first time, why he couldn't return her feelings. It seemed like the easiest thing in the world to love someone, yet he found himself unable to do it. Was he missing something?

Later that night, after the meetings and dinner, Heero saw Relena to her room, accepted her thanks with his customary nod goodnight, and returned to his own quarters. He was surprised to find his laptop blinking. A cold sweat covered him as he realized that it was a message from Dr. J.

* * *

Heero resisted the urge to look again at the piece of paper in his pocket. On it he had scribbled the directions given to him from Doctor J. He had long since memorized them, but in memorizing them, had realized where they led. It was the lab he had been 'trained' in on the L1 colony. Heero paused only a moment, looking around the deserted street before disappearing into an ordinary-looking alleyway. Forcibly pushing aside the large dumpster he stood in front of a door painted to look like the wall around it. Heero knocked three times, slowly and deliberately.

After a moment, Dr. J opened the solid steel door and let Heero in. Switfly he turned to lock several mechanisms and only then did he acknowledge Heero. "Heero-my boy! I see you're doing well for yourself these days!" he cackled.

Heero crossed his arms.

The doctor sighed. "Still not one for formalities, eh Heero?" he shook his head. "I wish I could say that surprised me."

Heero's eyes darkened dangerously, but he gave no other sign of impatience, content to let the doctor work himself up to tell him what was so important that he called him here to say it.

Doctor J sat down heavily into one of the several chairs. "It wasn't easy you know, but it was such an accomplishment! I want you to know that." He looked up at Heero, his machine eyes whirring as they focused on his as yet unmoving form.

Still Heero said nothing. Doctor J sighed, obviously distressed about something. He ran his good hand over his balding head wiping away imaginary sweat. The two passed the next few moments in silence.

Finally Doctor J could no longer hold his peace, "You're not making this very easy." He commented gruffly as he motioned to a chair. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable?"

After another minute of silence the doctor grew impatient, "Oh just sit down, would you! You're like a damned machine standing there staring at me like that."

Heero walked past the chair the Doctor J indicated (a very subtle way, that did not get past Doctor J that he was no longer under 'orders') and sat down on a bench close by.

"How can you be so calm?" the doctor asked. "Don't you care to know why I've called you after three years of peace? What new sort of threat waits on the horizon? What dangers you could face?"

"I assume that you didn't ask me to come out all this way to make me guess." Was Heero's cool reply.

Doctor J's face turned red. For a moment it looked like he would explode until he burst out laughing. "Yes… yes I suppose you're right there. It really was worth all that work!" He said, as he brought his laughter down to a smile and then soon that too disappeared and his somber expression returned.

"I'm an old man now, Heero." He began and then stopped; his metallic hand taping as it did when he was thinking hard about something. "I know my time is short, and I believe that…" He paused again, giving a mild cough to clear his throat. "What I'm trying to say is…" he stopped a third time, laying his good hand over his eyes as if he had a headache.

Heero raised an eyebrow. He had never in all the years seen Doctor J so worked up. Usually he had a cold indifference that Heero himself had modeled after. Other times, and these were the dangerous times, he had a sadistic glee. But never had this nervousness taken over. Even when Barton had turned the project upside down and Doctor J had gone against orders, he never seemed unsure of his actions. This and this alone put Heero on edge.

"Heero, I want you to answer a few questions for me." Doctor J said finally. "Would you answer them? If only to humor an old man." He added quickly.

Heero waited a moment, contemplating. He wasn't sure how to handle this new persona of Doctor J. The old Doctor J would order him to respond. Heero was initially trained to react and react quickly to the sound of Doctor J's voice. He was never given an option, or a choice. It was always a command. After a minute, curiosity got the better of Heero and he finally nodded. Once.

Doctor J resisted the urge to smile and sat back in his chair. After a moment he crossed his legs, giving a false aura of comfort and informality. "Have you found a place for yourself in this new era of peace?" He asked somewhat causally.

Heero frowned, crossing his arms. Already, he didn't like where this was heading. "I have a job protecting the peace of this era." He responded cryptically.

Doctor J nodded as if that were the response he expected. "But have you found true happiness?"

Heero frowned. "Happiness is irrelevant. I am a useful member of society."

"Normal people think happiness is very important."

Heero furrowed his eyebrows briefly before his face settled into his trademark neutral expression. "'Normal' is a meaningless description. Especially of humanity."

Doctor J nodded. He was reacting just as he was suppose to, even after over three years of peace and, in truth, four years of not actively receiving orders. It was textbook. He decided to slightly alter the questioning. "Don't you want to be happy?"

Heero paused. He realized that he was being evaluated. He just didn't know why. If he knew where the Doctor was going, he could decide what responses he should give, but as always Doctor J was as undecipherable as ever. "I repeat: happiness is irrelevant." He said in a deadpan voice.

Doctor J falsified a frown. "Don't you find it odd that you would not care about what the rest of humanity cherishes above all else."

"A society needs to be free before they can decide what they do or do not cherish." Countered Heero.

To this Doctor J let out a loud howl of laughter. "Why, yes my boy! You are perfectly correct. Still the perfect soldier I see. I had to be sure, you know. It would be so much more dangerous otherwise." Suddenly his expression became somber. "Heero I want to ask you something. Your answer will without a doubt be the single most important decision of your life."

He let that statement settle and then stood, slowly pacing the room. "The other doctors and I have kept in contact over the last few years. We've compared notes, so to speak. I've realized… well." Doctor J sighed pausing a moment as he gathered his thoughts. "Would you like to be able to truly accept peace?"

Heero frowned. "I do accept it." He said lowly.

Doctor J nodded. "Of course you do. But what I mean is…" He paused trying to find the right words. "Oh damn it all. You're like talking to a brick wall." He turned and began walking down a long corridor. "Follow me." He commanded as he disappeared around a corner.

Heero hesitated a moment as memories of similar commands and their consequences danced just outside of his conscious memory, but curiosity over the doctors strange behavior got the better of him and he followed, cautiously.

Halfway down the long empty hall, Doctor J tuned to the wall. With a voice command a keypad whirred out of the seemingly seamless wall. After Doctor J entered a code the entire wall in front of him slid open to reveal, what appeared to be a lab of some sorts. In the center of the room there was a single stainless steel slab, with several metal cuffs obviously meant to hold down a person. Around the table were several state-of-the-art monitoring devices. Heero shook off a feeling of nostalgia.

Doctor J smiled. "I see you remember this place."

Heero was about to object, but shadows of memories bearing bright white, masked faces, and erratic beeping caused him to stay silent.

Doctor J motioned him over to a steel desk on the wall. On it sat half a dozen files each at least several inches thick. Doctor J waved his hand over them. "These are your files Heero, or should I say Odin Lowe."

"Odin Lowe?" Heero asked, raising an eyebrow. The name meant nothing to him.

"Well." Doctor J continued. "That at least is the name of the assassin who harbored you for several years and the name you answered to when we… discovered you." Doctor J stopped, but one look at Heero's impassive face caused him to begin speaking once more. "The most fact-supported theory we were able to come up with was that the assassin discovered you sometime around After Colony 182 at the tender age of 2 or 3." He paused, taking in Heero's unreadable expression before he continued.

"That… and so many other things, were deemed unnecessary knowledge for our perfect soldier and were… expunged."

Heero frowned, his blue eyes flashing. "You erased my memories?"

"Well… It wasn't as easy as all that." Doctor J said absently. "It's rather a complicated process… not so much erasing as… rewriting the memories…" He paused as if thinking… "We manipulate the memories so they incorporate themselves differently into the patients psyche. It's actually a very delicate and difficult task to accomplish. Doesn't always work, in fact. We lost two before you." He said calmly; the expression on his face as neutral as if he were discussing the weather.

Something about the doctor's casual indifference to the loss of lives caused anger to build up in Heero. Hot white anger. Heero was unsure if it stemmed from the careless reference to the loss of lives, or the way the doctors had played with his past like gods. Regardless, Heero found it took much self-control not to strike out at the old unsuspecting man.

"Ahh… FINALLY!" The doctor exclaimed. "You've answered my question, at last." His gaze raised from Heero's clenched fists to his expressionless visage. "I've brought you here to offer a way to give it all back." He smiled coldly at Heero, letting the words sink in.

Heero was so angry that it took a few moments for him to see past that and formulate a response. When he finally managed one, he found he could not help demanding what, exactly, the doctor meant.

Doctor J raised his hands palms forward as if to show the angry teen that he was still unarmed. "Now, now. Don't get your hopes up. I'm not promising that – at this point – it will make much of a difference in your life." He turned from Heero to pick up one of several thick files on a table. "Although, neither am I saying that you will ever be the same."

The doctor opened the file and glanced down as if reaffirming his work was still there before he shut the file and set it back down turning to Heero. "In the last few years I've come up with a system that, I believe, could reverse the … I'll use "blocks" for lack of a better word… that COULD reverse the blocks on your memories. In essence you could have your humanity back."

Heero stood perfectly still, his mind reeling. Was this what his problem was? Could it be that he was still being controlled by Doctor J's training? Is that why he couldn't accept Relena's feelings?... couldn't accept the era of peace that everyone else seemed to be making the most of? "What about protecting the peace?"

"What about it?"

"Will I still be able to function normally?"

Doctor J sighed, glancing briefly at his file as if wanting to open it again. "I must be honest, I really don't know. It's quite possible that your memories of a life past will seem like a dream and not make a difference in the world to you. Or that you'll still retain your current abilities and yet be able to appreciate the finer points of humanity. However, it is also possible that your mind will overload and you'll be completely useless on the battlefield."

"What are those chances?" Heero frowned.

"About 30." Doctor J replied as if he were reciting the weather.

"And what happens if another war starts up?" Heero asked crossing his arms.

Doctor J sighed. "I'm trying to be as honest as I can with you. The time could certainly come when one Perfect Soldier could tip the scales. No one, not even you or I, can predict the actions of humanity." The Doctor sat on one of the 2 stainless steel stools in the room. "But that's what makes it so fun, don't you think? Not knowing… What I wonder is, must it be you that maintains a constant vigil over the world and colonies? Must it be you who dedicates his entire life to hiding in the shadows and babysitting humanity? Don't you think you've paid your debt to society already?"

Heero frowned. "If a war broke out, it would take many years to train another. Many lives would be lost."

"Do you have so little faith in your Relena Peacecraft, that you would forgo your life to wait until the day she failed?" Doctor J pressed.

"The day she fails is the day she dies."

"Of course, of course… you and I both know that she is strong enough to win the battle and uphold true peace." Doctor J replied misunderstanding Heero's threat as conviction of her success.

Heero paused. Relena had forgone her life to ensure the happiness of the earth and colonies. But… she had others to protect her. Why shouldn't he take this chance to reclaim what he'd lost in the war? The room remained silent for several minutes as Heero thought about the chance that Doctor J was offering him.

"Fine." He replied coldly, reaching a conclusion in his mind. "Do it."

Doctor J smiled, reminding Heero of the sadistic glee that he had seen in years past, and Heero wondered what he was getting himself into.

Heero awoke feeling slightly achy and mildly dizzy. A white light blinded him momentarily as he cracked open his eyes – causing him to shut them with a groan. The light seemed to pierce his eyelids and he swam briefly in a purple-spotted world of pink. His throat was parched and he discovered his lips were chapped as he opened his mouth to tell Doctor J to dim the lights.

Before he could say anything, he heard the doctor by his side and seconds later he heard a slight 'pop' as his world of pink morphed into comforting darkness.

Waiting a few moments for his eyes to adjust, Heero slowly opened them to find Doctor J undoing the straps that held him to the table. The Doctors eyes were focused in a place far away as he moved machines on wheels away from the table to allow Heero room to get down. The doctor looked almost… dazed. Fortunately, Heero's voice seemed to rouse him out of his musing.

"What's next?" Heero asked, wondering how long the process would take as he sat up not without some effort.

Doctor J shook his head. "That's it. Three days and you're done." His grin, although not as malicious, returned. "Seems almost too easy doesn't it? Years of work undone in a few short days."

Heero shook his head. Three days? He had been here for three days? The last thing he remembered was… sitting down on this very table while the doctor gave him a shot. Heero remained sitting on the table for a moment examining himself. He glanced down at the inside of his elbow to find not just one but several pricks of blood: testimony to the doctor's statement. What the hell had happened in the past three days? He still felt groggy, but other than that – no different than when he had arrived.

He jumped off the table and stretched at length.

"It is completed?" He paused, startled at the tone to his voice. Did his voice just… shake? Then shook his head; he must be imagining things. "I feel no different." He said, glaring at Doctor J.

Doctor J chuckled, his knowing smile remained unchanged. "Don't be so disappointed. I think it's affected you more than you realize, but it may take a few more days to take complete effect." He looked down at his watch and frowned. "Now if you'll excuse me I have other things to tend to." He chuckled as he ushered Heero through the hall and out the door.

"Have a nice life!" was the last words Heero heard as several locks clicked into place on the steel door.

Heero scowled. Taking a deep breath, he looked around. The air tasted like the same old recycled colony air, and nothing looked different. The dingy alley was still dirty. It held no memories for him. As he stepped out into the street, the artificial sunlight briefly stung his eyes reminding him of his rude awaking only moments before.

Could it really have been three days ago that he'd come here?

"Crazy old man." Mumbled Heero as she shoved his hands deep into his pockets and began walking away from the alleyway.

His stomach rumbled voilently. Heero glanced down in disgust. He'd gone days without eating before, you'd think his stomach would realize that. He stepped into the street checking his pockets for some credits when suddenly he heard an extremely loud beeping. He looked up just in time to see a huge bus looming at him – let than 20 yards away!

He stood frozen to the spot. Although adrelin rushed through his veins, he found another force causing him to remain immobile. He couldn't move or yell. All he saw was the bus…

getting closer and closer…

Suddenly, just as the bus would have collided with him, it swerved to the right, it's two tires checking the curb as the driver gave Heero the finger and sped off.

Heero stumbled to the side of the road on shaky legs. His heart was beating loudly in his ears and he was gasping as if he just sprinted a mile, not walked across the street.

"What the hell?" he mumbled, trying to quiet his heartbeat and slow his breathing.

Suddenly a hand clamped down on his shoulder. Heero jumped a mile and brought his fists up, turning to face his attacker. An elderly woman looked at him with concern. "Are you ok, sonny?" she asked.

Heero mumbled a reply and hurried away, ignoring her comment about the youth, their lack of manners, and use of drugs. What was wrong with him? Why did he freeze up like that? Could he have been afraid? Was that what fear felt like?

Heero did not like the idea that he had been frozen in fear. Besides what could he have to be afraid of? Certainly not of dying. The thought had never scared him before. Besides, he argued logically with himself, he would have had plenty of time to jump out of the way of the bus. It hadn't been going that fast.

But then the old lady… Why didn't he hear her coming up on him? He shook his head.

He was less than five minutes out of Doctor J's lab and already he was beginning to regret his decision. He couldn't function normally if he was going to be this jumpy.

Perhaps he just needed a little time to adjust. The thought made him feel a little easier and the tension in his stomach let up a little. That was it – he'd just take a day or two to compose himself and then he'd return to work.

The decision made, he looked down briefly at the changehe had pulled fromhis pocket. He owed Relena a phone call. After all, if it had been a full three days,he was due to return to his position yesterday.

* * *

I recently found this story floating around on my computer. I had posted the first chapter – inspired by a fanfiction competition – a LOOOONG time ago, and dropped it when I moved out on my own and had little time for the joys of writing. I must admit, however, now that I've found myself with a little free time (and my muse is still on vacation as far as "Alone" goes – darnit!) I've decided to see where this story goes.

Feedback is appreciated especially since other than a few plot points and character interaction I don't have a clue how I want this to end – or who I want Heero to end up with!


	2. 2 Relena's Worry

Chapter 2

by KastyKat

* * *

Relena looked up from her paperwork to the clock on the wall for what seemed like the hundredth time. She knew something was wrong – she just knew it. There was a pulling of her heart whenever she thought of him. She hadn't felt this way since the war she realized and quickly shut her mind to the thought before it could blossom into paranoia. She would not become frantic over this… would NOT. 

After all, even the great Heero Yuy could be late one time …

She glanced down at her calendar for the umpteenth time, as if to assure herself that it was indeed Monday morning and her mind was not playing tricks on her. Then against her will, it seemed, her eyes strayed back to the wall clock – glaring as if her gaze alone could turn back the hands. Or, better yet, tell her when Heero would arrive.

She had been fairly surprised when Heero made his request for time off. Was that only 4 days ago? It seemed so much longer. Why was it that every moment spent away from him felt like twice as many? Was it simply that the hours seemed to race by when he was at her side?

Relena frowned. What a silly romantic sediment. She was certain she'd gotten over those kinds of thoughts in school. Then again, there was always something that was different about Heero.

For once, the great Relena Peacecraft was at a complete loss for what to do. Who should she call to notify Heero's tardiness? Was it even necessary at this point? How long should she wait?

How long COULD she wait, she corrected herself.

She hated this feeling of paranoia, but something had struck her odd the moment Heero had informed her of his upcoming absence.

They were in her limousine on their way to a conference…

* * *

"Oh – I can't believe this at all!" Relena's voice resonated off the posh leather interior, shattering the companionable silence. "I don't know who this prime minister thinks he is – or rather who he thinks he is fooling, but there is no way this act will pass! It is in complete disregard of not only article 14 but also article 15 of the 9th Amendment in the colonies Equal Recognition Declaration!" She frowned as she continued reading the local paper, biting her bottom lip in concentration as she plunged deeper into the article. 

Heero sat silently, knowing that he needn't respond. Relena had a habit of speaking out loud, or in this case shouting, when she was reading. Heero had come to the understanding that it was her way of affirming her own ideals against those of the author. He looked down from her eyes, quickly darting across each line of text, to the set in her jaw that further went to prove that no matter who was suffering, to her, "the people" were her responsibility to protect… and through her – his'. He waited a moment for her to finish the reading before he spoke.

"Relena?" His baritone voice questioned from the limo seat, startling Relena out of her musings.

Relena looked up from her newspaper and closed it neatly, laying it next to her as she smiled; her eyes lighting up as she gratefully turned her attentions from the world and all its hypocrisies to the handsome man sitting across from her.

"Yes, Heero?" she questioned.

"I will be leaving town this weekend." Heero stated gruffly, quickly averting her eyes as if knowing that the statement came as a blow.

Relena opened her mouth and then closed it again. Heero was asking for time off? She corrected herself; he was telling her he was leaving.

Why?

Heero had never taken a day off in the three years he had been part of her guard detail. Not to say Relena hadn't found that odd and TRIED to get him to take some time for himself, but he always insisted that he would have nothing to do that was as important as keeping her safe.

While, she was initially flattered by his answer, she had become progressively more concerned as time passed. It seemed to her that instead of opening up to the peaceful times and enjoying his life; he was burying himself deeper in her shadow waiting for the worst possible situation to bring the world crashing into chaos once more.

Taking this into consideration, logically, she surmised she should have been happy that he was taking her advice to get away from everything for a few days… but something felt wrong. Heero did many things, but one thing he did not do was spontaneity. He was the epitome of organization and dependability.

She tried, unsuccessfully, to stop the constricting of her throat and struggled to come up with an appropriate response to Heero's declaration.

"Is everything alright?" Relena asked, surprising herself by using such an even voice. It had taken so much to push aside the desire to demand an explanation that she thought the effort might have made her sound strained, and she didn't want him to worry about her when he left.

Heero hesitated, watching the emotions flicker across Relena's face. If only she knew how easy she was to read at times… He frowned, fighting the sudden inexplicable desire to tell her everything. He thought he'd gotten over that fantasy; where no matter what he told her she would still accept him.

On one hand, he knew that it would be pertinent for her to know why he was leaving. However, he also knew that she would instantly worry more if she knew that Doctor J was involved. He, himself, knew little about the reason his presence was requested. The fact that he was asked at all and not ordered made him all the more curious about his upcoming meeting.

"Everything is fine." Heero heard himself say. "I just… need to take some time off."

The words sounded hollow to his own ears, and Relena's expression wavered. He could tell she had just stifled a question and he quickly amended his approach to prevent any further inquiries. "Isn't that what you've been trying to get me to do?"

He paused briefly, taking in her confused reaction and elaborated, "Take some time off, I mean?"

Relena gave a small smile, still feeling uneasy, but unable to voice her concerns in a way Heero would understand. She could not logically explain the unease to her bodyguard and thus resigned herself to accept the inevitable.

"Well of course it is!" Her eyes flashed as if she recognized the ploy by the former Gundam pilot, but her expression quickly softened as she struggled to curtail her curiosity. "And, of course, you should have some time to yourself! It all just seems rather sudden is all." She looked down quickly to her manicured nails, waiting with baited breath to see if he'd comment on the falsity of her tone or if he would divulge any further details.

A few moments of silence passed.

Relena used the chance to steal a glance at Heero's chiseled face. He was looking pointedly out the window, a sure sign that he considered the matter closed.

The past three years had only helped Heero's handsome features to become more prominent. His profile was striking against the tinted window separating the rear compartment to the driver. The set in his jaw becoming to his face and his eyes…

As if her thoughts had been spoken aloud – Heero chose that moment to turn his attention towards her. His intense cobalt eyes bore into hers for a few seconds. Blushing lightly, as if caught saying aloud what she'd been thinking, Relena looked away.

She knew that she was more likely to persuade every aristocrat on the earth and colonies to agree to rule under one government, than she was to wrestle any more information from Heero regarding his upcoming absence. She gave a small sigh of resignation and decided to change the subject rather than force a line of questioning on top of Heero's unusually distracted mind.

"I'm sure that Agent LaVigne will appreciate the opportunity oversee security for a few days." She said pleasantly.

LaVigne was Heero's second-in-command. He was, in fact, 5 years Heero's senior and liked to point that fact out to Relena at least once a month. Especially when he was following one of Heero's… more eccentric orders. However, he was fiercely loyal to Relena and on his worst day was still a much better conversationalist than Heero was.

"I'm sure he would." Heero replied, a slight frown and brief darkening of his eyes lost on Relena, who was turning her hands over to inspect the perfect crescents of her fingertips. "Unfortunately, he will have to wait for another opportunity." He added firmly.

Relena frowned, looking sharply at Heero. She was about to speak when Heero continued.

"I've already contacted Wufei." He stated matter-of-factly. "He'll be here before I leave this evening to be briefed."

Relena's lips thinned. Wufei would never have volunteered for such a mission, given his current status in Preventors. He had his choice of dangerous assignments and was known for accomplishing even the direst, keeping Sally as far as he could (which often wasn't very) from danger.

Just a few months ago Relena caught wind that he had fought with a cadet after hearing an obscene comment regarding Sally Poe. Despite his reputation of fierce protection of the doctor, be it from mortal danger in the field – or even the rumor mill; Wufei still seemed to have little respect for any woman that wasn't his female partner.

Relena shook herself and rather than voice her opinion of the highly insulting former Gundam pilot, she said simply, "Surely Agent Chang has missions of greater importance than babysitting the Vice-Foreign Minister."

Heero was slightly taken aback by her curt tone. Relena rarely disagreed with his decisions regarding her safely, and her reaction resembled barely concealed… disgust? Since when did Relena have a problem with Wufei?

He made a mental note to check into it, quickly turning his attention back to the conversation.

"I'm not leaving LaVigne in charge of your security." He said finally, "Wufei is a much better choice, given his experience."

"It will only be for three days!" Relena cried. "Knowing you, you already have the security specs outlined to the minute that LaVigne can follow! I only have a conference and a few meetings… it's not like my schedule is packed! It's not even an election year!"

Heero frowned. He hadn't expected the issue of his replacement to become an argument. In fact, if he were honest he would have expected her to be more alarmed when he refused to disclose his intentions for his 'time off' than of his choice for her security than who was in charge of her detail while he was away. To him it was cut and dry: if he was gone there needed to be a person of competence guarding Relena. Wufei was the most logical choice, being the only other Gundam pilot within the Preventers organization.

He decided to resort to hard evidence.

"Your schedule doesn't have to be packed to invite some psycho to take a shot at you. Remember the trip to Italy?" He ignored Relena's pained expression and barreled on knowing that human suffering was her greatest weakness. "You did not have a very busy schedule then either. In fact, no one was supposed to know you hadn't already gone back to the Sinq Kingdom. We sent the double ahead and everything. And that guy still got into the hotel lobby, with a gun..."

"Yes, I don't believe it was so long ago that you must remind me of every sordid detail." Her speech was clipped and she pressed her lips together as if steeling herself against something painful.

Heero frowned at her sudden mood change. He had decided to let the matter drop when she picked up again.

"If memory serves me, Mr. LiBurdi was quite distressed over the loss of his father and 2 brothers, who died in an accident on the Mars Project. He said he wanted to show the world that an "Unavoidable Accident" could happen do anybody."

Heero frowned. He was unaware she even knew the name of the man who was taken into custody only minutes before the vice-foreign minister was due to walk unescorted from the elevator to the foyer where her guard detail awaited.

Relena picked up on his look of confusion. "You know it was pure chance he targeted me anyway. His home was a few blocks from the hotel and he saw us the first night we got there."

Heero's frowned deepened. "I didn't realize you went through the file."

Relena pursed her lips. Debating telling him… but succumbed to the proud voice that wanted to prove to Heero she didn't always sit back and allow him to handle all of her problems.

"I went to visit him."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she felt his stare pierce her.

"I didn't authorize that." He said.

"It was my decision to go – you had nothing to authorize." Relena pressed.

"I'm in charge of your…"

"Security." Finished Relena. "Not my personal matters."

Heero frowned. That was not what he was going to say… but wasn't it the truth? Why was it he felt so hollow when she said it like that.

"I'm responsible for keeping you alive and safe from all the dangerous creeps like him. Not let you go walking into danger."

"The meeting was arranged by the head of the prison, I was escorted by three armed guards and there was a 3" plate of bullet proof glass between us, it doesn't get much more safe than that."

"I still don't see why you needed to,"

"Because it was important to me to understand why he tried to do… what he tried to do." She answered softly, searching his impassive face for some glimmer of understanding. "I don't expect you to understand." She finally added.

"But why wasn't I informed?" Heero ground out in an even tone, the clenching of his jaw the only sign something had bothered him.

"Because you didn't need to be." Relena spoke as she turned sharply away from Heero and purposefully returned her eyes to the paper at her side.

Heero scowled as he watched her pick the paper up and resume her reading. Suddenly he didn't feel so bad about not telling her where he was going.

* * *

Relena shook herself from her musings as her intercom rang through. I surge of hope ran through her that the secretary had some news from Heero as she accepted the call. 

"Miss Relena, your limo driver, Mr. Lount, informed me that he is ready for departure, however your head of security has not made his rounds. Your agenda shows less than an hour until you have to leave." Relena could hear the hesitation in the woman's voice. "Would you like send Mr. Yuy or a representative down so there is no delay?"

Relena bit her bottom lip, glancing over the day's schedule. She had a few meetings and a speech she was to give early this afternoon.

"Actually, please inform Mr. Lount that we will be leaving much earlier. I trust his preparations are sufficient. I will be down in about 10 minutes and our destination has changed to the Preventors Headquarters. Also, would you be so kind and to clear my schedule for the day?"

Disconnecting the phone before her secretary had a chance to reply, Relena turned to the window,

"Heero." She whispered as she looked over the sunny landscape of the Sinq Kingdom and wondered where he could be.

* * *

End Chapter 2. I realize it's been a coons age since I touched this, but my main objective is to get it out there and see if there's any interest in this story and find out of it's worth working on. I – personally – am enjoying dabbling into the idea of this story because while I have my ideas about plot points and character interaction – in all honestly I have no clue where I want it end it, just an idea of what I want it to be. And partially because of that – I would love to get some feedback to work with. 

Comments are appreciated – but most of all THANKS for reading!

KatsyKat


End file.
